1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller for a security system and, more particularly, to a security system remote-controller that allows the programming of various data regarding security actions which may be performed by the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-theft device (security system) of an automobile serves to prevent the automobile from being stolen. For instance, if a would-be burglar opens a door or trunk, the activated system gives a considerable shock to the automobile, sounds a siren, repeatedly turns on and off the headlights, and/or effects a starter cut (i.e., an action to disable the engine start) so as to render the driving of the automobile impossible.
Among such security systems, there is a type which includes a portable remote controller and a local security unit to be installed in a particular automobile. The remote controller can command from a remote location the start or termination of the local security unit (i.e., should be armed or disarmed). The remote controller may remote-control the arming and disarming of a plurality of local security units installed in a plurality of automobiles. In this case, the remote controller is provided with certain keys which are operated to issue a command to arm or disarm the unit in a particular automobile among the set of automobiles, and to specify the particular automobile.
In a remote-controlled security system, it is possible to program various data regarding security actions which may be performed by the system. Such data is suitably set with respect to each particular local security unit (and automobile) concerned. For instance, data concerning the following factors may be set:
(a) data indicating whether or not a siren is to be sounded when a would-be burglar intrudes (hereinafter referred to as "siren on/off data");
(b) data indicating whether an intrusion is to be determined on the basis of a single input from a sensor which has sensed an abnormality or on the basis of at least two inputs from such sensors (hereinafter referred to as "sensor scanning on/off data"); and
(c) data indicating whether or not a horn is to be sounded in response to an arming or disarming command (hereinafter referred to as "beep on/off data"). The local security unit performs security actions in accordance with the settings. These settings make it possible to restrain sirens from being sounded too many times, or to vary the sensitivity with which an abnormality is sensed.
The conventional remote-controlled security system entails a problem, however, when there are a plurality of local security units. Because programming data must be performed by setting the local security unit in each and every automobile, the operation is very time-consuming and tedious.